Forum:2019-11-04 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Genius is an infinite capacity for making edits. ---- In extremis, she calls him by his first name. Sweet. Is he really dead? That would be sad, especially if the (meta-) reason is to make Trelawney unconflicted about pursuing Gil. Nice, though, that we see him being brave and patriotic under pressure. For quite a while he was portrayed as incompetent, especially right after the timeskip but later, too.➤ As a member in good standing of the grammar police, I'm disconcerted to see Kaja use "oldest" and "youngest" about their two children. For a moment I was wondering if there was a third child I hadn't read about. Bkharvey (talk) 06:05, November 4, 2019 (UTC) : He's certainly more sacrificable in terms of plot than the rest of Our Heroes. --Geoduck42 (talk) 06:12, November 4, 2019 (UTC) : The reference to their children is rather puzzling to me since, as far as I can recall, the older of the Foglios' two children was a son named Victor and the younger was a daughter named (I believe) Alexandra. The genders of their two children, as I recall them, are confirmed by this web page from [https://locusmag.com/2010/09/phil-kaja-foglio-gaslamp-fantasies/ Locus] (see paragraph 6). I realize that your gender is whatever you want it to be these days, which is fine with me, but still, this is a bit much for Kaja to spring on the Girl Genius reading public without any explanation whatsoever, in my (old fashioned, fuddy-duddy, I'm sure) opinion. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:22, November 5, 2019 (UTC) :: Right! How did I miss that? And have you asked them about it? Bkharvey (talk) 05:55, November 5, 2019 (UTC) ::: No, and I don't intend to. It really is none of my business; I suppose I shouldn't have commented on it at all, but I was taken by surprise. I imagine the Foglios already regard me as something of a pest, if they regard me as anything at all, but I don't want them to regard me someone who is prying into their private affairs. Apparently, the younger of their children has gone by Alex for a long time; I assume Alex has decided has decided to prefer the pronouns he/him. If Kaja is going to share more information about her children and their artistic endeavors, as she says she hopes to do in the note below Monday's comic page, perhaps she will offer some words of explanation at some point. -- William Ansley (talk) 15:17, November 5, 2019 (UTC) P.S. The woman on the t-shirt reminds me of Lady Selnikov. Bkharvey (talk) 06:34, November 4, 2019 (UTC) Wow. The biggest death since Lars, IMO, at least in terms of personal impact on the main characters (obviously the previous Master of Paris was a pretty big deal). And definitely the longest-running character to get the axe. The fact that he was incinerated on-panel like this suggests that he really is dead permanently, which is sad. I would have liked to know more about what happened between him and Thorpe (and Rakethorn? Gil?). : When it comes to fiction I'm an incurable optimist. So, sort of like Geoduck with respect to Magda, I'm not going to believe he's dead until I see that skeleton without the blue light all around it, and without a body around it. But if so, I expect Gil to get efficiently angry -- Madness Place, but rationally directed. Bkharvey (talk) 06:46, November 4, 2019 (UTC) : It might also trip Agatha. It seemed to me Ardsley had become the older brother Agatha never knew. ( Klaus Barry ) Doug Relyea (talk) 07:13, November 4, 2019 (UTC) Also evidence that Agatha is limited in her ability to resist. Maybe this would have been harder if Lucrezia had targeted someone closer to Agatha, but still... From here, I feel like the resolution has to involve, at least in part, Lucrezia just burning off too much power and having to give up her shapeshifting/telekinesis, like Snacky did. At minimum, there's no getting that helmet on her when she's so big. (I don't expect him to show up, but I'm at least a little curious what Vapnoople would do here. Assuming he wasn't on Lu's side.) :Beat me to it. I think incinerating all those (sub)marines who are firing on her with their ineffective guns will bleed off more juice from LIA, and incidentally get rid of the last of the group that's been wasped. It'll be even more interesting if LIA disappears in a flash of light, a la Albia-In-Trelawney. Although I suppose that if the Professors want to drag this *extremely bad day in the dome* for another year, out into 2020 or possibly 2021, they'll have the dive-helmeted mercenaries fire on the marines and pen more confused mess and suspense-building twists at least through next Valentines' Day. heteromeles I'm a little curious what would happen if an army of dingbots showed up and started Heterodyning again. It seems too easy in a way (and we haven't seen many dingbots, except for the captured wingbot, for a while), but if heterodyning gave a hard enough push to shut Lucrezia down, even as a God-Queen, that would be a crazy resolution. Quantheory (talk) 06:36, November 4, 2019 (UTC) : That would be nice. The (mini-)Castle has heard heterodyning, and can speak; I wonder if that's good enough. Bkharvey (talk) 06:46, November 4, 2019 (UTC) :: Well for that matter, the captured wingbot was designed specifically as a messenger, intended to play a recording that has heterodyning in the background. I feel like it's a Chekhov's gun that has yet to go off. Why would they have a scene where the bot was (by implication) released by the Castle-bot unless it was going to do something? Unless it's a red herring to make us *think* it will do something... Quantheory (talk) 07:15, November 4, 2019 (UTC) ::: If it plays that recording, Lucrezia and Gil will compete for the privilege of killing Tarvek. Bkharvey (talk) 07:18, November 4, 2019 (UTC) ::: ::: Not so sure about Gil, considering those statues he had inside and outside the Mechanicsburg Containment Zone. Lucrezia and Agatha would definitely fight to kill Tarvek though. Doug Relyea (talk) 21:52, November 4, 2019 (UTC) :::: What they're killing Tarvek about is changing Agatha's message to accuse Klaus of being the Other, instead of Lucrezia, as Agatha recorded it originally. Agatha heard both versions, and has already Tarvek about it. So she's not a competitor this time. Gil probably hasn't heard either version firsthand, but I'm sure he knows that "Agatha" accused Klaus. Bkharvey (talk) 05:55, November 5, 2019 (UTC) Approaching this on a different tack, I'm hoping Violetta was up to the task and pulled off the 'Dumedd sleight of hand'. It would be even better if Sparafucil helped. Then they both hop around the room, leaving cardboard action figures, a la Madwa as targets. Maybe too optimistic? Doug Relyea (talk) 20:47, November 4, 2019 (UTC) On the subject of assessing her powers, when Lu zaps Wooster, she has her armored right hand curled up, back facing out, with that blue ellipse. Are we to understand that she used a weapon to zap him, rather than innate God magic, as even Snacky could do right away? Bkharvey (talk) 06:32, November 5, 2019 (UTC)